


Catfish

by RaeAnnisapancake



Series: Thiam Half Birthday Week 2018 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Online Dating, ThiamHalfBirthday, stranger danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAnnisapancake/pseuds/RaeAnnisapancake
Summary: Mason thinks Liam’s being catfished but Liam doesn’t think so.





	Catfish

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy
> 
> Tumblr:otp-thiam

"Liam who's Theo and why is he blowing up you phone?” Mason questioned, holding Liam’s phone in his hand.

“First of all give me my phone.” Liam took his phone back and smiled at the texts. “Second of all he’s a guy I met online.” Liam said smiling at the thought of Theo.

“Let me see what he looks like.” Mason was very wary when it came to online dating. His suspicions got worse when he saw Theo’s pictures. “I would say there’s a 90% chance that’s not his photo and the person you’re talking to is actually like 50 years old.” 

“He is not!” Liam exclaimed.

“Have you ever Skyped or FaceTimed with him?”

“His camera is broken on both his phone and laptop.”

“Don’t you find that suspicious.”

“Yeah but Theo wouldn’t do that.”

“Have you tried to meet up?”

“Yeah a couple of times but he’s really busy.” Liam looked down ashamed of his answer.

“What does he do?” 

“He’s a model.” Liam muttered, knowing Mason would freak.

“Liam that’s a ton of red flags!”

“I know but I don’t care what he looks like. I love him because of his personality.”

“Wait… you love him! How long have you been talking?” Mason was shocked by Liam’s statement.

“A year and two months.” Mason was ashamed that Liam would keep an online relationship for that long.

“You shouldn’t of had this go on for that long. I want you to text you and demand to meet up.” Liam sighed and looked up at his best friend. He nodded and Liam grabbed his phone. He texted Theo asking him to meet up and he immediately got a response.

“He said he’s busy this week but next Saturday he’s free.”

“Now we see if he ditches you from now till then.” 

Liam was nervous for the next week. He didn’t know why he was so nervous, he knows about Theo’s whole life after all, but Mason’s words got to him. Maybe Theo was a creepy old man, but why would someone do that? It made no sense to Liam.

Saturday finally came and Liam was sat there at the small coffee shop nervously waiting for Theo. He would look up each time someone would enter. He looked up to see Mason walking in the door. Mason smiled and sat next to Liam.

“It’s been an hour, is he coming or not?”

“He texted me saying he’s on his way. I just have to wait patiently and he will come.”

“Liam I don’t think th- shit that’s actually him.” Mason and Liam looked at the entrance where Theo just walked in. He smiled and walked towards them. Liam got up and hugged the slightly taller man.

“Hi Liam, it’s nice to finally meet you.” Theo said smiling as the younger man squeezed Theo extremely tight.

“I can’t believe I finally get to meet you Theo. My one and only.” Theo kissed Liam’s cheek and held him close not wanting to let go. Mason cleared his throat an both men looked at him. 

“Oh, you must be Mason! It’s a pleasure to meet you, Liam told me all about you.”

“Yeah he told me about you too. Speaking of that I actually have so questions for you.” Theo nodded and sat down. Liam sat down next to him and held his hand.

“Go ahead and ask.”

“How are your phone camera and laptop camera broken at the same time? Are you actually a model? Why have you avoided meeting Liam?”

“Mason calm down! You just met the guy and you’re harassing him!”

“It’s fine Liam, I understand why he’s asking all these questions. My profile does sound sketchy.” Theo smiled before continuing. “I’m very clumsy and drop my phone a lot and it cracked along the top by my camera. The laptop camera was broken when I got it and I never use the laptop camera anyway. I am a model and that’s why I never got to meet Liam. Sometimes I’ll be sleeping and they’ll want me to go across the country in two hours. It’s hard traveling especially when you’re alone.” Theo looked over at Liam and smiled. Mason has to admit that it made him glad to see his best friend so happy.

After about an hour of getting to know Theo, Mason felt comfortable enough to leave Liam alone with him. When Mason left Liam and Theo got even more comfortable that was until Theo’s phone kept ringing.

“Is everything okay Theo?” Liam asked with concern.

“Yeah everything’s fine, except that I have to go to Paris in three hours.” Theo said frowning. 

“Oh I didn’t know that you were leaving.” Liam was clearly disappointed that Theo was leaving.

“I know it’s soon but do you want to come with?”

“You want me to come with you?” 

“Of course I do we’ve been together for a year after all.” Liam smiled and kissed Theo.

“I would love to come with you.” Theo was excited to have Liam come with him and he knew Liam was just as excited.


End file.
